1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle crank and pedal structure and in particular to a bicycle crank capable of being adjusted for use with legs of different lengths.
2. Prior Art
A number of different techniques exist for adjusting the crank of a bicycle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,648,287; 4,599,915; 4,446,753; 3,922,929 and 3,888,136 all disclose structures for adjusting the length of a bicycle crank arm. However, each of the structures disclosed in these patents is relatively complicated and sophisticated and therefore expensive. A need exists for a simple, adjustable bicycle crank arm.